Quand les personnages secondaires se rebellent
by Fairyfish
Summary: Délire sur Disney mes amis !
1. Sebastien le mal-aimé

**BONJOUR **mes ptits choux ! Alors voila ma première "fic", enfin plutôt un recueil de petits OS, sur Disney !  
>"Quand les personnages secondaires se rebellent ..."<p>

Et voila le premier avec "Sebastien, le mal-aimé", j'éspère que ça vous plaira, et laissez une titite review please :D Bisous :*

* * *

><p>Moi j'aime les coquillages. Vous me direz, qu'y-a-t-il d'original là-dedans ? Et c'est vrai après tout, les coquillages c'est joli, c'est tout lisse à cause de la mer, ça sent bon le sel et on peut en faire des colliers. Oui mais moi j'aime en manger. Ah d'accord, mais ça se mange aussi non ?<p>

Ouais. Sauf que moi, je suis un crabe.

Eh oui, ça vous en bouche un coin hein ? Je suis Sebastien, l'ami de cette petite impertinente de princesse. Ariel, vous avez deviné… D'ailleurs je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il y en a que pour Ariel, tout le temps ! Ariel la princesse de l'eau, Ariel la princesse de Terre, Ariel la belle sirène malicieuse, blablabla… Pff, je crie au favoritisme. Pourtant c'est plutôt moi qu'on devrait récompenser, non ? Je me tape cette délinquante toute la semaine, H24, pas un jour de congé, je dois supporter ses caprices de prince et de jambes terriennes sans broncher sinon je me fais lyncher par son crétin de père ! Eh allez pas répéter ce que je vous ai dis hein !? Sinon je me fais tuer…

Bref, j'ai jamais le beau rôle dans les histoires ! Rien qu'à cause de ce nom : Sebastien. Nan mais qui appelle son enfant comme ça sérieux ? Déjà que mes ancêtres ne m'ont pas gâté, mon nom en entier étant : Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastien… Je ne vous dis pas la galère à l'académie des CSA … Oui CSA pour Crabes Serviteurs d' Athlantica… Tu parles d'un titre …

Je suis quand même vachement mal tombé ! Mes camarades de classe se moquaient tout le temps de moi avec ma parenté douteuse… Eh oui avec un crabe pour père et une écrevisse pour mère, ça fait forcément un môme un peu mutant… Manque plus que la consanguinité...

N'empêche que c'est moi qui suis conseiller en chef du Roi Triton et pas eux ! Je me suis démené pour ce poste ! Mes parents ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus …

C'était ça ou ils me reniaient puis expédition chez tante Berthe la Murène … Et la tante Berthe, très peu pour moi, merci.

Ah les murènes, quels êtres vicieux et pervers… Je me demande comment Ariel a fait pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant à leur vue, quand cette idiote est allé stupidement laisser sa voix chez l'autre dingue d'Ursula. En même temps, vu le potentiel cérébral de cette petite imbécile, elle a même pas dû réaliser le danger et après qui c'est qui ramasse les morceaux ? C'est Bibi !

Je vous jure je vais y laisser la carapace un jour… Ca me ferait du bien une petite retraite aux Bahamas ! Sous les palmiers, un petit cocktail à la main, des minettes aux couleurs chatoyantes et le SILENCE…aaahh la belle vie … _(Nda : imaginez Seb avec des lunettes de soleil, dans un transat, sur une plage… riez c'est permis^^)_

Ohlala en plus de cet orchestre qui me prend la tête, j'en attrape des migraines, tellement c'est une cacophonie ambulante … Il faudrait leur apprendre que quand on ne sait pas chanter, on ne chante pas, à ces cruches de princesses. Elles sont d'un chiant, avec leur jacassements constants « et patati et patata et vas-y que je te montre le nouveau modèle de peigne, et vas-y que je déblatère sur la beau gosse du coin » par Poséidon dieu des océans, ce qu'elles sont sottes… Elles ne savent pas apprécier la fraîche quiétude du silence, ni le doux ressac de la mer sur les rochers, ni le clair scintillement du sable fin, ni l'éclat des rayons du soleil qui traversent l'immensité bleue…

Les jeunes de nos jours ne se concentrent que sur les choses bassement matérielles de notre monde ! Prenez pour exemple, un peigne. Oui, c'est la grande mode en ce moment, elles ont toutes des peignes, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Bref. Un peigne. Se sont-elles demandé d'où venait cet instrument inutile ? Se sont-elles penchées sur la qualité du corail, sur la couleur légèrement cuivrée, sur la provenance importante de cet objet ? Non. Tout ce qu'elles savent faire c'est s'en racheter un toutes les semaines et le laisser trainer n'importe où. J'ai peur pour le futur de notre humanité franchement. Je vous le dis très sérieusement.

Mais bref. Ne nous apitoyons pas sur notre sort, il y a pire. Regardez par exemple ce pauvre Eurêka. Son nom est une totale oxymore, et je parle en connaissance de cause ! Il n'a plus un seul neurone dans la cervelle ! C'est peut-être l'altitude…

Oh mais j'ai oublié de vous parler de Polochon ! Cet abruti de poisson tout mou du bulbe et peureux comme un poisson clown ! Sincèrement, qu'a bien put lui trouver Ariel, je vous le demande ?! Il est inutile. Vraiment. Moi, je babysitte Ariel, Eurêka fait rire la galerie, Triton gouverne, Ursula se borne à être méchante, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se contente d'être là. Passif. Non mais je vous demande un peu ! Et puis juste…BLEU et JAUNE. Sérieusement ? Bleu et jaune. D'accord. Nan mais pas besoin de commentaire là-dessus. _(Nda : Bon … faites comme si vous aviez pas pensé à Grimm et Il Forte dans Bleach… Chut.)_

Enfin… Je vais arrêter de critiquer, parce que je vais encore passer pour l'hypocrite du palais, ce que je ne suis absolument pas. Pardon ?! Non mais de quel droit vous me contredisez !? Aucun respect.


	2. Le prince gay

"Gay ? Vous avez dis gay ? Ou comment traumatiser toute une génération d'enfants"

**Re coucouuuu pour un nouveau chapitre !**

alors pour le rating je crois que c'est **M**

Je tiens à préciser que j'adoooore ce dieu qu'est Walt Disney et que je ne veux en aucun cas dégrader son œuvre donc si ça vous branche pas de prendre la version de Disney pour cet OS, vous n'avez qu'a vous imaginer dans « Blanche-neige et le chasseur » ça marche aussi (je vous le conseille c'est encore mieux !) ;)

Et aussi MISE EN GARDE : ce que vous allez lire va sûrement vous gâcher votre enfance et traumatiser la génération Disney comme précisé ci-dessus :D

Bisous mes chatons et bonne lecture :*

* * *

><p>Bonjour. Je me présente : Prince Floriant De Machinchose du conte « Blanche-neige et les sept nains ». Enchanté. Vous aussi ? Parfait. Vous m'avez sûrement vu dans ce dessin animé stupide et tellement peu véridique de ce cher Walt Disney, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien cela m'évitera de raconter toute cette histoire et de ressasser ces horribles souvenirs. Bien, pour commencer, j'aimerais exprimer mon fort désaccord avec cette version des faits : Je n'ai JAMAIS aimé Blanche-neige. Et je n'ai JAMAIS ô grand jamais voulu apparaitre de cette façon dans ce conte. Voyons mes arguments voulez-vous ?<p>

Premièrement, Blanche-neige. Cette pimbêche idiote et niaise au possible, qui n'a été gâtée que par son physique. Regardez déjà son nom. Blanche-neige. Quels parents pensent à appeler leur unique enfant tant attendu avec un patronyme pareil ? La pauvre, pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi pitoyable. N'allez pas penser que ça excuse son comportement déplorable. Ah oui il faut que je vous raconte : Pendant toute l'histoire elle n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de m'épouser, c'était épuisant ! Alors oui bien sûr je vous vois venir, l'histoire tourne autour de ça, c'est vrai, mais moi je ne l'ai jamais aimé même pas vaguement. Moi c'était le chasseur que je voulais ! Ce spécimen si sexy et bandant avec ses petites fesses bien moulées mmmhh je l'aurais bien…, Oh grand dieu pardonnez-moi je m'égare mais il est vraiment … Bref. Passons. Je disais…oui, je n'ai jamais voulu de Madame-je-suis-tellement-innocente-que-je-ne-vois-même-pas-que-mon-promis-se-fait-des-parties-de-jambes-en-l'air-avec-le-chasseur. Et puis honnêtement, épouser une soi-disant princesse qui vit avec des nains, très peu pour moi, merci. Ses petits amis de la nature et tout le bordel. Mon dieu mais je deviens vulgaire, cette mijaurée m'exacerbe vraiment. Enfin…cette vulgarité vient également du chasseur…quand il me chuchote des cochonneries à l'oreille je ne peux pas résister, vous le verriez se cambrer quand je le…Bon excusez-moi vraiment, j'implore votre indulgence pour ces débordements, mais on dirait qu'il me fait véritablement de l'effet.

BREF. Deuxièmement, j'apparais comme un personnage absolument niais et ingénu, le « prince charmant ». Ce n'est pas du tout ma vraie personnalité je peux vous l'assurer. Le chasseur en sait quelque chose… Et surtout, le chant. Comment un prince peut être crédible en chantant au pied d'un balcon avec une expression de pure extase ? L'extase c'est au lit avec le chasseur, pas avec Blanche-neige, à lui chanter une sérénade !

Je m'emporte, pardonnez-moi. Mais cela m'exaspère d'avoir à supporter des tonnes d'adolescentes en chaleur mielleuses et godiches, des kilos de lettres d'amour enflammées avec des centaines de fautes d'orthographe et autant de cœurs, et des Blanche-neiges bis… Car oui, figurez-vous, je subis les fans girls et le reste de la populace et des médias… C'est dur d'être une célébrité. Je préfèrerais n'avoir jamais existé. Ou non, plutôt avoir un rôle tellement secondaire qu'on ne ferait même pas attention à ma noble personne, et que je pourrais faire d'indécentes obscénités avec mon petit chasseur… Malheureusement ce n'est point le cas… Regardez la reine : elle a la belle vie (bon pas trop vers la fin…), on la respecte, elle terrifie tout le monde avec son miroir (je la soupçonne par ailleurs d'être un peu schizophrène car pour discuter avec un miroir, il faut être fort et pas tout seul dans sa tête) et on lui fout la paix ! D'ailleurs si j'avais à choisir, j'aurais presque préféré me marier avec cette psychopathe, plutôt que de pourrir avec la Niaise. Attend, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'est mon chasseur que je veux, pas une vieille folle qui crève à la fin ! Je dois être bien désespéré pour avoir des idées pareilles... Surtout qu'une belle dame qui se transforme en vieille pour vendre une pomme à une cruche, c'est louche, si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais ne soyons pas trop expéditifs… Elle a sûrement ses raisons, aussi bizarres soient-elles. Il faudra que je demande au chasseur, lui qui fût à son service pendant toutes ces années. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a fait pour la supporter. Ainsi que sa belle-fille. Mon Dieu, imaginez-vous dans un château lugubre, avec pour seule compagnie une reine aliénée qui parle à son reflet, et une princesse aussi cruche qu'un troupeau de moutons ayant subit une lobotomie… Quelle horreur. Heureusement qu'il est courageux et assez détaché pour ne pas tomber dans la névrose… Il est parfait. Je me vois déjà, dans une maison isolée du monde, lui à mes côtés, avec pour seul activité : copuler du matin au soir. Et une pause entre midi et deux. Ah la belle vie ! Son corps luisant de sueur se courbant sous mes assauts et sa peau bronzée frémissant à chaque contact, ses lèvres charnues tremblant de désir, et ses muscles vibrant de plaisir… Me voici devenu poète… Oh ciel ce qu'il est appétissant, et aguichant, et désirable, et séduisant, et baisable, et bandant ! Doux Jésus, me voila aussi excité qu'après avoir pris beaucoup trop de viagra ! Seigneur il m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs ce jeune étalon fougueux, je suis sûr qu'il se rirait de moi si il me voyait dans cet état…

Enfin, malheureusement, je me dois d'emmener Blanche-neige au château pour célébrer nos épousailles et donner à notre futur une descendance… Oh je trouverais bien une solution pour emmener le chasseur avec moi, je le ferai valet ou serviteur du prince (c'est-à-dire moi) comme ça je l'aurai 24h/24 sous la main, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et crétine comme elle est, la princesse ne soupçonnera que nenni, ma foi !

Sur ce, mon très cher peuple, je vous fais mes plus nobles salutations, et si pas malheur, la malchance s'est jouée de vous et que vous êtes dans une situation semblable à la mienne, n'hésitez pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour servir votre cause…

Votre honoré prince, Floriant De Machinchose


End file.
